united_clan_of_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer6199 (Second Term)
Killer opened his presidency with a speech, stating he would set out to do what he did not in his last presidency and to turn UCR around before it died for good. Little time was wasted as Killer transformed UCR into a militaristic themed clan. Killer becoming president lead to the revival of the TGI alliance and UCR's elite division TBS. The TGI alliance however, was short-lived as TGI shut down three weeks later. The presidency was a fairly uneventful one in terms of foreign affairs as Killer had made it clear that he wanted to focus on internal development although some people argue that even internal development was heavily lacking during reign. On September 7th, UCR entered the VIP recruitment race with multiple front page games such as Arctic Warfare Tycoon and Future Warfare Tycoon. This was the beginning of a one year deal worth 400,000 robux made between Killer and a well known game developer to give free VIP in the particular game. This instantly had a positive effect as UCR skyrocketed in member count by 18,000 members within one week. However after this week, the game developer was terminated for using exploits to get his games to front page, disappeared, and was deemed as a scammer. As the VIP recruitment came to an end, UCR lost 4,000 of the 18,000 members they gained and their new-found spike in activity, averaging 20–25 members per event, was gone. Soon after the beginning of the autumn season on October 8th, Kimbob09 (dehale), Vice President at the time, announced her retirement from UCR. Killer decided to give Kim the clan for the day after having declined presidency multiple times in the past to commemorate her leave. The next day the clan was returned to killer but little did the rest of the clan world know what was about to go down. A special ceremony was scheduled for October 9 which was hyped up to be one of the biggest announcements in UCR history that would change the clan for ever. Nobody expected what was about to happen. As the ceremony began at 6PM EST, UCR was shutdown by Killer6199 and the apparent end had come for UCR. This sparked confusion and uproar from not only UCR, but the rest of the clan community too. Killer6199 was called out by many people on the C&G forums for this decision by people who formerly stood by him and trusted him as a leader. One such person was CPTkurk. He quickly began to gather support from the clan community in an attempt to persuade Killer in handing the clan off to someone rather than killing it off. More people followed in trying desperately to get killer to reverse his decision, most notably Rapster2. He created a forum pleading Killer to pass on UCR instead of shutting it down, and in turn created the chant "PASS ON THE SHIELD!" which became one of the many rally cries of those who wanted to keep UCR alive. The next morning, a miracle. Many of the same people got together in a group chat and decided to speak to Killer6199 about his decision in one final effort to attempt to keep UCR alive. Killer6199 announced an election for the next president of UCR, and the clan would not be shutdown after seeing all the backlash from the community. The election was between Undecrypted and CPTkurk. The campaign began peacefully until a thread was leaked on C&G, showcasing Stimulus's past filled with bullying and abuse of UCR members. Undecrypted responded with a thread reminding people of the Poisonlava incident in late 2014 to which CPTkurk responded with a thread that warned RAA that Undecrypted was planning to scam them. This thread was made too late however, as the voting has already closed. Both candidates campaigned with cheap tactics and in the end, on October 18th, 2015, Undecrypted won by two votes, leaving CPTkurk to lose out on presidency for the fourth time regardless of many accusations of Killer6199 rigging the elections.